icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Heeelllooo/Pairing (Seddie), Nick, Promos, and other Concerns
Well, I'm bored, but basically here's what goes on throughout my mind. WARNING: Major bias to Seddie. Everyone is welcome, but please no arguments! First one:' Is Nick really to blame?' think carefully. I posted this, but I think it's pretty important to see the reasoning behind Nick... Summary directly below for those lazy readers xD! i STILL don't understand how it's nick's fault. Ok... they could give us a promo or air it. But let's say they FINALLY air one episode this month. Now there's 2 or 3 left right? (remember promo code #310?) Great then they release the last episodes in February and beginning of March. now there are none left. Some would say... Of course there are! Dan's filming it in March or April. Ya... that's correct... but Nick will only air them in summer or even late fall! The reason is that the episodes has to be clear of the G, PG, etc rating, find a good air date, etc. So if they air all the episodes in March. We will NOT have iCarly for AT LEAST 4 months (most likely even longer). Would you guys really want that? Now if Nick airs the episodes later in Spring... sure we wait''' 4 months 'AT MOST ('not shorter than 4 months). This way if some filming of the episode takes too long etc, we dont have to wait that long because it'll just take maybe two weeks until they can air those filmed episodes in march or april. Nick will probably be following this option or the third one I will post below. (Tho this reason will make Nick sound mean, it's about the ratings and stuff etc.) Why wait for a while? Well, basically so we as the viewers are excited and will certainly watch it! if they posted it literally, right now, some would say "Hmm... well I'll just go to my friend's house and watch the re-runs" (some reason like that) OR Nick can make it every OTHER month ('''every 8-10 weeks) This would space out the episodes evenly...but it seems less likely than the second reason. At every other month, it'll just be less exciting compared to the influx of episodes that Nick could air every other week (every 2 weeks), which would keep us hooked. People tend to lose interest after one-two months (like now, ppl are losing hope etc). By airing them in spring, Nick can maintain audience interest, ratings, etc. Now if you STILL doubt, and wonder "why are there no promos? At least they should give us an air date. Or even a promo!" Well 1) Nick still has no idea when to air them... Truth is Nick probably has to talk to Dan until he decides a more precise date for when he will start filming. After this, Nick can decide when to choose an air date and will tell us as eventually. And no promos because what's the point if you don't have an air date? Most people will wonder... "Ok... so what? give me a date!" yea please don't spam me that I'm wrong (i'm just human!). This is most logical reason why Nick is doing it. N'ick is not mean, they just have 3 or 4 EPISODES to air! (ONLY 3 or 4!)'How will those episodes supply us from now, January until June? '''They have to think smartly and critically on this situation... Obviously Nick wants to make money. That's why they will probably air it later, or even in spring. So think twice before blaming Nick, and I hope this cleared some things up! Yep, I hope you guys don't rant me/ spam me/ etc :( I'm just being '''reasonable and TRYING to explain why Nick won't give us a precise date. (Sorry it's long, but GO SEDDIE :D!!) (more info on my blog page) I'm not trying to sound mean But i'm just unsure if nick really deserves the blame! (Dan does! He should've made more episodes! xD kidding)! ---- Summary of Nick and Promos (same as above but summarized) . I don't see how you can blame it on Nick. They only have 6 months to air 3 episodes. Y'ou want the episodes now or later? Obviously later would be a much better choice.' Now? would mean... we wait an extra 3 months and completely lose interest...even losing more interest than right now. '''Later...we get episodes probably in at least March '''and then there's a streak of episodes throughout summer because Dan's filming in March or April.... Nick is maybe just being smart? sure money's another issue, but who doesn't want to make money? seriously it's a business... And that's not true that they "pick" how many episodes dan makes... Dan has to AGREE with Nick just as Nick as to agree with Dan. Dan can pick how many episodes he has... If he doesn't want to make more, then Nick can't do anything about it... they fire Dan? No way, they can't afford that. Nick HAS to comply with Dan. '''Nick knows what they are doing... It's a HUGE risk to give us episodes THIS early'. '''What if something goes wrong during the filming? 'Delays, change of schedule? ANYTHING can happen! IF there's a delay, then those episodes won't go out until possibly even fall. '''Hypothetically speaking, if it's aired now, '''then the last one of the 3 or 4 episodes would be given out in late February. So do you really want to wait from February to fall? (that' s about 6-8 months....) So yea, overall I think most people are just irrational and too impatient...Gotta think and see why there aren't no new episodes. A'nd they won't really MILK any ratings if they keep postponing it later because too many people would lose interest. It's all common sense.' If you disagree with me, fine. but i'm just giving a few reasons why it isn't necesarily Nick's fault. Yes I am sad like all of you :( for a promo. We have to be patient and do NOT expect too much, except maybe iParty with Victorious (it's 3 parts after all!) ---- On a happier note, Seddie From a Different Point of View Oh sure, there's plenty of evidence to the Seddie shipping that will happen. The biggest one are of course the Seddie episodes (Ikiss, ITTK, ISD, etc) and Dan Schneider's comments on his blog. Obviously these evidence, and Sam and Freddie's development throughout the years should really be the only one to take into account. It doesn't matter if they look "cute" doing stuff together, standing close together, etc. Those weren't intentionally there. The director doesnt actually say "Hey look at Jennette for 1 second, and Jennette stare at Nathan for 1 sec" It's just Nathan and Jennette being their silly self that we tend to catch. Now... to the point. Let's take this from the writer's perspective shall we? Here's something to think about: Well think about a writer who works for Dan, and has been writing iCarly for a couple of years now. The same old iCarly gang: friends with each other, having fun, etc.' Seriously, who wouldn't be tempted to pair the two "Frenemies" if you are a writer?' What do you think the writers would write about? Freddie being single forever, Freddie finding some random girl to date, Freddie with Carly, or Freddie with Sam? C'mon! if you're a writer, you know just how interesting, fun, crazy, wild, the Seddie pairing would be. Seriously, (if Creddiers are reading this) which pairing would excite the viewers. Also, the writers can get some laughs about their relationship, and see how it goes. ;) Just something to think about. Remember, you don'd always need evidence from the little "hints" Sam and Freddie do to each other. Just think logically and see how that pairing would still receive laughs from the audience and a side of cuteness ;D Look at the writing, think about you yourself being a writer for Dan. Dan posts more evidence on Seddie shipping on his blog. The evidence from Dan and the writers seem overwhelming! To those who are losing hope, I hope this little find has uplifted your spirits :) ---- Still Think Seddie won't Happen? Ok well which episode did the cast work harder on. iSYL or iKiss. The answer is most likely iKiss. First of all the song choice during the kiss is a great choice. The song is very rare, and barely anyone (unless Seddie fan) has heard of the band "AM". Search the song again on youtube "Running Away by AM". only 30,000-60,000 views on that song AND it played on iCarly. Why spend so much time finding some background music? iKiss, not really a song, more of an instrumental piece. The timing is precise! It was editted to fit the selection and mood. The music dims very lightly as the two "frenemies" talk. Here are the lyrics of the sound. During the kiss, "I don't know if I'm every gonna change. Wasting time another day." The meaning is that Sam doesn't know if she would change if she was in the relationship. Possibly pondering if she is just wasting her time, each day. Now to the second lyrics. This timing for the lyric is so exact! Right as Sam puts her foot outside the lyrics start. They say, "I keep...running away!" It takes a lot of practice to time and coordinate Sam's movement with the music! '''(dims down..."Even from the good tiimes..." This meaning shows how Sam just runs away from her troubles, no matter what... Even through the good times. Notice how exact the lyrics are, to what both Sam and Freddie are doing!By the way, the cast spent more time on '''iKiss synchronizing every moment. The exact moment Sam leaves, the lyrics play, "But I keep, running away..." ALSO, listen to the lyrics in iSpeed Date and possibly the one where Sam and Freddie sings at the end. See the hidden message/ lyrics. "You're never gonna be afraid to put your dreams in action. You're never gonna faint you'll be the main attraction" (ya its from Victorious, but Sam and Freddie sing this at the end. Also this is more of a nitpick but I found it interesting) ---- On a final note, Lastly, I ask of you to look at this very sad Seddie video :( It's sad, yes but I hope you enjoy it, created by ColoursoftheDawn. If you guys want other good utube seddie vids, comment below and i'll post some more links. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJPnOEncQzc but if that made you sad watch this too (tho most of you have seen it I'm assuming) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSkNsackWuo Seddie fanfic that's one of the best is "Stairwells and Steering Wheels" by Vix23. I haven't read the story I planned for this week, but I heard it's very good. Category:Blog posts